


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by sky2sea



Series: terrace house au [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sad and Happy, Slow Dancing, after the couple moves out in chapter 20, can be read alone but would learn more about the couple if you read the parent au, probably actually cringy why did i write this, side fic of the terrace house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea
Summary: ren and takumi had just move out of the terrace house, now finding themselves in a mess of a long distance relationship. takumi's able to be with ren in tokyo, and some firsts occur for the both of them.apart of the terrace house au, is a side fic and can be read alone but would make more sense if you've read the parent au
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: terrace house au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> joji - slow dancing in the dark  
> w-inds - dirty talk  
> maco - kiss  
> autumn - perfect two  
> harry styles - adore you
> 
> timestamp ~ terrace house: tokyo 2019-2020 part 3 ep 32 16:17

It’s only been a week and a half since the new couple moved out and honestly Takumi doesn’t know how he lasted that long. The day they moved out was one of the last times he saw the older in person (save for Ren visiting a couple of days after moving out to help the younger move everything else into his new apartment but the few hours with him weren’t the same) and he really doesn’t know how he’s survived. 

Even the last day together wasn’t a full last day together since the older had to go back to Tokyo; attend his dance practice and then officially move into the company dorms. They parted at the train station a half an hour later. 

Takumi didn’t want to seem clingy, he really didn’t. It wasn’t fair to the older, and it sure as hell didn’t help his own feelings to be acting that way around the older but sometimes he couldn’t help it. And this time was sometimes.

He was like a baby, clinging onto its mother but so was Ren, and it was heartbreaking for every other passenger in the train station to see the actions of the boys, silent tears flowing and faces scrunched up. Eventually Ren had to leave, barely getting onto the train back to Tokyo from Takumi’s reaching grasp.

The pink-haired boy spent the rest of his week tucked into his blankets tightly, trying to keep warm by himself, or at the flower shop with a sad expression painted on his face. 

It’s no wonder that Takumi’s employer and Ren conspired together behind the younger’s back the weekend Ren came up (he had come to pick up Takumi from his shift, walking lazily into the shop earlier than expected) for Takumi to take a day off from work the next week so the boys could have a long weekend together. 

“How’s Takumi doing?” Ren had asked the woman in charge after getting thrown off balance by a surprised and excited Takumi, practically yelling in his ear. When his boss came over, he quickly released his grip and gave a timid smile, apologizing as he hurried back to water the plants. Ren glances over to the younger, a tiny smile on his face as he busies himself with his work to hopefully get off a little bit earlier. 

“Something’s been eating at him, alright,” the older woman stated. She knew about Takumi living in the house, but didn’t know that he had recently moved out. Ren seemed to sense this, and wondered why Takumi didn’t say anything.

“Maybe it’s because I’ve been away for a while, and now since we’re dating and this sudden change I think it’s been hard on him,” Ren reasons softly, more to himself than to the owner, also trying to figure out what goes on in Takumi’s mind. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we moved out of the house earlier this week,” and now she finally gets it, sighing deeply as all the pieces fall in place. She reassures the dancer, telling him that everything will be alright as they watch the younger talk animatedly with Reito. The youngest was a little shocked at the sudden action, confused by Takumi’s hot and cold attitude all weak but happy nonetheless that the younger was showing signs of cheerfulness.

“I want to do something to help him, I’ve never seen him like this. I know I can’t say much, what with only knowing him for a couple of weeks, but sadness doesn’t suit him,” she sighed, leaning on the counter with her head in her palm. Ren copied the action, gaze landing on once again — Takumi. 

“I want him to come visit me in Tokyo, he’s never been before. I think that would be fun for the both of us, it’s almost like showing him around my hometown,” Ren chuckles, already imagining himself pulling Takumi by the wrist as they enter various shops he’s always loved to walk into during long breaks in practice. Reito’s mother’s eyes locked on Ren’s profile, his own gaze locked onto the florist a few aisles away. She tapped her fingers on her chin, the gears turning rapidly in her head as she curled the side of her lips; much like Takumi.

“You should. Go bring him to Tokyo,” she suggests to the grey-haired male. His head finally turns towards her as he tears his gaze away, a smile playing on his lips but he’s still confused by what she’s insinuating. 

“Bring him to Tokyo next week, I’ll let him have the day off on Friday. I think it would be good for him, and you as well. Being in a long distance relationship as a new couple is difficult, Ren. Enjoy this offer while it lasts,” she winks as if she would take it away, but deep down both know she would never pull it off the table. 

Ren perks up at that, lifting his body from the counter as he stares wide-eyed at the woman. Maybe she’s lost her mind, but he doesn’t care as he could be spending the _whole weekend_ with his boyfriend. He gets giddy at the thought, thanking her profusely and promising to bring back a happy Takumi. 

They chat a little while longer until Takumi sneaks up behind the dancer, arms circling around the older’s waist. Ren squeals in surprise, head spinning around to find the other’s on his shoulder. He gives a soft smile and Reito’s mom thinks she’s about to vomit from the sweetness, shooing the young couple out of her shop with an equally bright smile on her face.

“Do I get to see your apartment now?” Ren questions. Now they’re hand in hand as they walk down the sidewalk towards the bus station. Takumi’s apartment isn’t far, but with the cold November weather he isn’t up for walking much lately. The younger grins, giving the older’s hand a squeeze in response as the wind whipped it’s way around the couple making their teeth chatter. It wasn’t particularly fun to be walking in the cold and windy weather, but it was so worth it when they got back to Takumi’s small and almost empty apartment, Ren snuggling up to the younger as they make hot chocolate to warm their bodies. 

The apartment’s practically unfurnished, save for the bed Takumi sleeps on, a small futon in the exceptionally small living area and a little table for eating meals at. It wasn’t the prettiest, but Ren’s only desire was to look at Takumi anyway so if the pink-haired male had to compete with his furniture then there might be a problem. 

For the few hours the boy was in Takumi’s apartment, they put whip cream on each other’s faces, bought some more decorations for Takumi’s apartment, and then sat closely together on the futon, blanket wrapped around the both of them. Takumi gave more of the blanket to Ren, hoping he would warm up but also so that the blanket would smell like the older, and then maybe Takumi would get a good night’s sleep.

It was another sad event watching the two boys part ways at the end of the night. While not as sad as the previous times, it was still a nightmare for Takumi to go through. He played it off, not wanting Ren to worry about him. With a promise to see the other soon, Ren pressed a light kiss to his head, then his cheek, then his nose, whispering pet names and sweet nothings in between each butterfly kiss. He smiled lightly before walking out the door, hands holding onto one another for as long as they could before officially parting. 

That night Takumi fell asleep, and there were no tears being shed. 

The next time the flower enthusiast cried, it was on Monday when he went back to work. At the end of his shift, his boss called him over to tell the younger something important. His heart sank with every thought that ran across his mind, overthinking every possibility until she made him sit down, worried at the sickly-looking face.

“Takumi, honey. This is nothing bad, I promise,” the older smiled sweetly, rubbing his arm, “I just want to let you know that you can have the day off on Friday, if you want. You’ve been working hard and deserve a day off to do something fun.”

She smiled knowingly at Takumi, and he didn’t understand why until he got a text later that day from Ren wondering what time Takumi would come over on Friday. It was a set up, Takumi was sure of it, but he was elated by the news. So much so that he immediately called his boyfriend, crying about what was going on. Ren only laughed in response (one day Takumi would get sick of that, but today was not that day) and didn’t give a full answer, only talking about the details of their trip. As Ren’s voice soothed his ear, the tears started to stop as he sighed in content. That night, he stayed up late texting his boyfriend, the phone screen illuminating his soft face.

For the rest of the week, a dumb smiled tugged at his lips, and he was in a dazed state for most of his shifts. While still making some work complicated, it was much better than how he was the week prior. 

Ren met the younger at the train station on Friday morning, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the younger, to feel him physically in his grasp rather than only a voice or a text through his phone. _He’s real_ Ren had to remind himself, even though he saw the younger only a week ago. 

Their hug seemed to last forever, and got quite the few stares, but like every time before this one they always ignored everything else going on around them. They’re too lost in their own little world. Ren pulls back to brush a stray hair out of Takumi’s eyes, loving to see them clearly. 

“I have the whole day planned out!” Ren could have jumped. He gripped the younger’s hands tightly, lacing their fingers as they walked on the busy streets of Tokyo. 

It’s finally time for Takumi to look around at the capital city. The buildings are much taller than he imagined, not used to the large scale of anything before. He came from a small hometown; the tallest building he’s seen was four stories — and those were a rare sighting too. Takumi’s overwhelmed by all of the sights and smells bombarding him. Tokyo’s bright, lively with action at every corner and open area he could see. He smiled politely at the street vendors and gazes into the shops that they pass, hand still entagned with Ren’s. 

The pink-haired male knew that Tokyo would be crowded, it was a large city after all. He didn’t expect that many people though, especially mid-morning, after when most people should be at work by now. It was confusing and he didn’t know if he liked the idea of that many people being in close quarters, but it goes away when Ren looks at him with that blinding grin of his, love for this city shining brightly from his eyes. 

Ren pulls Takumi into a little art store on his right. It’s narrow and long, you could walk straight back and it’s seemingly never ending. The store sold art supplies from all different mediums, as well as paintings by local and other Japanese underground artists. They stay in the shop for at least half an hour just looking at the different colors of paints and pencils, Takumi’s fingers lightly skimming each delicate art supply. There’s a small smile that’s been on his face since he entered the store, and Ren’s sure that he never wants to see it fade.

After being too overwhelmed by the amount of color packed into the tiny store, Ren pulls Takumi along until he finds his favorite street food. It’s quite popular among everyone in the city, local and foreign. Ren could probably live off of ginza fukuyoshi for the rest of his life, mouth watering at the smell of the balls of batter filled with octopus and tempura, among other savory treats stuffed inside. Takumi’s never had the snack before, and Ren watches his face scrunch up at the flavor, only to warm up to it after he swallows. Ren giggles at his expression, buying a few more as they move onto other sights to see. 

The rest of the day consisted of more local shops and gift stores, as well as a few busking performances here and there they managed to find on their way to the next store. Takumi begins to see how Ren’s life is in Tokyo, how he thrives in the chaotic atmosphere. He couldn’t deny the shine in the other’s eyes, a warmth spreading through his body like wildfire.

Maybe they spent all day out and about. It wasn’t until the sun kissed the horizon that they realized how long they were exploring the various sights and important buildings. Ren laughed, arm wrapping around the younger’s neck as he pulled Takumi into a hug. His eyes caught yet another busking group that has just about started their routine for the night. Despite the waning hours, the crowd around them is going strong, more and more people huddled together for warmth in the crisp night. It sends a shiver down the older’s spine.

“Are you ready to see the studio?” Ren’s hot breath ghosted Takumi’s ear as he whispered, somehow pulling him even closer to his chest. 

Takumi wriggled his way out of the other’s embrace, head popping up as he nodded violently. 

Ren’s high-pitched giggle made the younger beam, cradling his embarrassed face in his shoulder for a few moments before Ren calmed down and started to pull him in the direction of his skyscraping company building. 

It’s still light inside when they arrive, though the entertainment business never sleeps anyways. 

“Are you sure I can come inside with you?” The pink-haired one asks, lightly tugging on the other’s hand as he stands still in front of the doors. Even in the dark Ren can still make out his questioning eyes, though clearly wanting to see more of what was inside the famous company building. The sneak peek he was getting through the glass doors were intriguing enough. “You might get in trouble, and you just got into the company!” 

Ren’s heart squeezes from the concern, and he walks back to where the younger was standing, catching his attention. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, baby. I’m their favorite.”

The arrogant smirk on Ren’s face certainly doesn’t help Takumi as his ears were blessed with the nickname, red seeping into the color of his skin easily. He sputters, averting his gaze back to the building. Inside, he can barely see the receptionist at work at the main desk in the back. 

Ren doesn’t wait for a response, instead dragging his boyfriend into the building and smiling brightly at the receptionist. It’s only been two weeks, but Ren has somehow become kind of famous around the building, being one of the select few to be personally recruited and praised by Hiroyuki Yabe. No one messes with the recruiter, and therefore no one messes with Ren. 

It was odd at first, the slight difference in treatment. While Lapone praises equality and individuality, there are no doubt moments of tolerating some trainees more than others, loving them more than others. The dancer still isn’t used to it, but he brushes it off and slaps a smile on his face, hoping to shove the butterflies down as he smiles brighter to give off a friendly atmosphere. It was hard to hate someone who was just _so damn happy._

Ren and the receptionist talk for a quick minute, before he introduced Takumi as his boyfriend. The receptionist giggled, allowing the special dancer to bring the younger wherever he liked. 

“I’ll keep your secret,” she whispered, a single finger pressed to her lips. 

Ren laughs maniacally as he pulls his boyfriend along to the elevator just down the hall. When they got in he pressed the button for the 14th floor (the building had over 20 flights and it blew his mind compared to his previous company with half the size but there are many other skyscrapers with even more floors) which was one one of the many floors dedicated to practice. It was his favorite floor to practice on. Always a little quieter than the rest, with less rooms to explore. 

Ren’s eyes sweep the dark hallway before pulling his boyfriend along to one of the practice rooms at the end of the hallway. 

He turns on half the lights, dimly lighting the room so his eyes can adjust. The company loves to use as many bulbs as possible so the light can catch every mistake in their movements. 

Takumi gets a fuzzy feeling in his stomach when his eyes land on the wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors, nostalgia making its way into his heart. He could practically see his younger self in the mirror, dancing — and quite badly at that — for the many competitions or school talent shows. He snorts at the memories, standing still in the middle of the practice room. Even staring into the mirror intently, he doesn’t notice his boyfriend creeping up behind him until the older man has his hands around his waist, head in the crook of his neck. He moves shyly away, chills down his spine from the hot breath on his neck.

“I-I thought you brought me here to d-dance,” he hates how affected he gets by Ren.

Ren smirked evilly, turning around to plug his phone into the speaker and play a song. It’s a slow pop song, one from a while ago that he’s starting to miss dancing to. Ren grabs his boyfriend’s hands, swinging them up and around in an attempt to dance the choreo with his statue of a boyfriend. The younger can’t help but let a small giggle slip past his lips, before shyly pulling away.

“No! Let me see you dance first,” he states, effectively dropping down on the ground exactly where he stood mere seconds ago. He doesn’t want to show Ren his rusty dancing skills yet. 

The older bit his tongue, holding a laugh in at the cute action but compiles nonetheless. He replays the song and once he gets into the first formation it’s like he’s in a trance. Takumi’s seen him dance before; at the house he’s always bopping to music he plays or sometimes randomly busts out a few dance moves that have been stuck in his head all day, but this was a different kind of dancing and Takumi was blessed.

The moves are swift and precise; arms and legs extending to just the right length, body fluid or rigid at just the right time. Ren is so caught up in the moves, face hardening and it's almost scary to the younger the facial expressions that matched the movements. Takumi’s entranced by the older man a few feet away from him, staring at his hips moving sensually when the bridge slows down considerably, just to pick it’s pace back up in the chorus and he hates how flustered he gets by Ren’s sharp movements. 

Maybe he doesn’t want to get back up when the music suddenly comes to an end. He just wants to watch Ren dance all night long, all the way into the next day where they're discovered by the trainees coming in at the wee hours of the morning. Takumi wouldn’t care about getting caught; he just wants to watch Ren.

Ren has other ideas. He shoots his hand out towards the younger, pulling him up after Takumi shyly places his own hand in the outstretched one. 

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Well get used to it babycakes.”

Ren restarts the song, grinning at the pouting face of his boyfriend. He wants to kiss it away, but knows how much Takumi longs to dance again and if he started peppering the younger with kisses there would be no one to stop them from continuing into the night.

For the next half an hour, Ren teaches Takumi the first verse of the song. Takumi thought it would come naturally to him, old memories resurfacing from the basics of dancing but even they don’t help him much. After getting the first move painfully wrong, Takumi’s confidence shot straight to hell and he can’t seem to bring it back up. 

“To the left, Takkun,” Ren tries again, moving behind the younger. He’s flush against the younger, placing his hands on the pink-haired boy’s hips and Takumi just knows what the other is doing to him. Ren stares into the mirror as he moves them to the left, tapping the younger’s left leg to follow suit and extend outward. 

Takumi sighs in frustration. Maybe he was nervous with Ren, and that’s what’s making him mess up so bad.

“Ren this is too fast.”

“Okay, I’ll put on a slower song then,” Ren bites his lip, ruffling the younger one’s hair. 

Airy beats drop in the dark as the music comes on, a light static in the background that makes Takumi instantly melt at the tone. The song doesn’t have a set choreograph to it, so Ren scoops up Takumi in his arms and just dances with him slowly, gazes locked onto each other.

Up close, Takumi can see just how narrowed the grey-haired eyes are, almost like a cute fox. He would have giggled at the thought but Ren’s expression is serious, sending a chill up the younger’s back. 

Ren’s hands are pressed flush against his back, moving the couple in sync to the song’s beat. Takumi’s hands find their way into the little hairs on the back of his neck, slowly working their way upwards. His breath hitches at the look Ren was giving him, and his eyes are hazy with the seductive music in the background. Takumi always hated eye contact, but with Ren he only wanted more.

It’s the middle of the night, their own special time, and Ren just wants to devour the one in front of him. A hand slowly drifts upward, grazing the younger’s side before lifting to cup his face like the first time they almost kissed. This time nothing was stopping him, he made sure of it. Ren still went agonizingly slow, much too slow for Takumi whose mind was muddled by the familiar action. Ren waited for the younger to push him away, eyes darting from freckle to freckle on his face, then to meet the younger’s eyes once again. And he’s just staring. Staring with pure love in his eyes and neither is pulling away. Fingernails grazed Takumi’s jawline, slowly lifting his face into a sweet kiss as the song reached its climax in the background. 

He’s about to pull away after a second when the younger unexpectedly pulled at the short grey hair, not letting him go. 

All this time Takumi thought he was fine; was fine without Ren and was living a normal life. But this sensation truly brought him to life, breaking the surface of the water to finally _breathe_ despite not taking his lips away from the olders. It’s magic and fireworks and intense passion all rolled into one. 

A sweet first kiss turned passionate and heavy as Takumi deepened it, raising on his tiptoes. Hot breaths entangle and deep pants can be heard from their quickened breaths, hands grasping at everything. It's painful the way that Takumi's hands entangled themselves into Ren's hair, but the kiss makes up for the pain. It’s way too much for their first kiss, but it’s been a long time coming and neither cared at how it started or where it’ll end. 

Takumi’s kissing the older over and over again, can’t seem to get enough of the older’s sweet lips and it’s addicting, so addicting. He’s high on Ren, and wants to take everything he can while it’s still in front of him. Ren let’s him lead, a tongue sweeping across his bottom lip for entrance and in the back of Ren’s mind he wonders where Takumi learned that. At the thought, Ren pulls the younger somehow even closer, closing any distance as he molds their bodies flush. Only Ren could have the younger. It’s intoxicating, the feeling on Takumi on his lips as he fights for dominance, but Ren won’t let him anymore. Pink clashes with grey and even in the midst of the colors it’s quite hard to see where one ends and the other begins. 

He’s fueled by the previous action, hands cupping the younger’s face tightly yet softly at the same time, his fingers supporting the back of Takumi’s head as he overpowers him, head dipping. It’s hot and heavy and he feels like his heart is about to burst but he keeps going since he can’t get enough of the younger. It’s intimate, the sounds they make much too embarrassing to an outsider's ear.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips are red bruised and the couple can barely catch their breath. It ends in a painfully slow kiss, lips dancing around each other as they pull apart, only to recapture again every few seconds. The first song was long gone now, replaced by another slow and sensual one and Takumi thinks it’s perfect. He's burning up, bright red, color enhanced by the dim lighting and Ren lets out a shaky breath, fingers reaching out to trace the map of Takumi’s freckles. The younger’s eyes close, thriving off of the affection. He’s humming now, leaning into the loving touch that sends chills down his whole body, shaking violently in its wake. 

Ren laughs at the cute action. Their skins are on hyperalert, emotions vulnerable to each other. He couldn’t have thought of a better way to finally kiss Takumi, surrounded by light music in the nighttime, moonlight coming into the dim room making a spotlight for the couple. 

Takumi’s shining in the moonlight now, so bright that Ren wonders if he needs the sun after all.


End file.
